The One Where Fran Cries & Everyone Regrets It (New Version)
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Sometimes, there's a legitimate reason why you don't make children cry. But when you do, watch out for the big brother because this won't end well for you. NEW VERSION.


**The One Where Fran Cries & Everyone Regrets It**

 **By LoveToRead15**

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _So, people out there I've edited this plot because I did not completely feel satisfied with the original. That's all. Thank you for reading._

 **Edited: 10-11-17**

* * *

 **(1)**

 **Midorima** Shintaro had been pleased to be an only child and the universe had been pleased to comply with him, until it wasn't.

Now, Midorima had always understood that life was unfair to everyone, but clearly he had slaughter several civilizations in his previous life, for it was the only explanation that he could have come up with for the constant punishments that life kept throwing at him.

How else could one explain the whole incident in middle school with the other miracles? Or the constant exposure to Akashi? Or _that_ man being his father (Seriously, having Verde as your biological father was a fate worse than death, but it explained so much), and then there was _Fran_.

Now before we go into detail, Midorima would like to point out that he was never good at socializing with children or anyone for that matter, most of his associated tended to be a little different than most (majority of the population was of the opinion that they were crazy, he on the other hand liked to think his associated and himself had a very different perspective in life than 99.9% of the population).

He'd like to think that it was genetic, after all _that_ man wasn't particularly good at socializing with anyone either. And neither was Fran.

Especially Fran.

Midorima may be horrendous at social interaction but Fran was in a whole other category.

The day he meet Fran was the day he could honestly say he would remember forever for as long as he lived, and as things were going he didn't think it would be that long (Thank god!). As far as he was concerned, with _that_ man's surprising healthy habits the man would live to be 120 or something, and Midorima was absolutely certain he would not willingly expose anyone through that torture . . . not even Akashi.

Learning about Fran's existence was something that Midorima could have gone without knowing. It was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life because now there was truly no guarantee that his biological father hadn't sired other children in the world (wasn't that a scary though).

Now, Fran may have been unexpected but that didn't mean Midorima would shirk his responsibility regarding . . . Fran.

Wait a minute that was _that_ man's responsibility, Midorima was certain he himself wasn't the father of Fran, so why in the world was he acting the part of a father figure!

Clearly, the universe was out to conspire against him.

Time to find _Verde_ to assume responsibility of Fran because Midorima was not going to do it any longer, enough was enough!

. . .

Figure's that when Midorima wants Verde to appear he doesn't (Midorima is certain that thinking of _that man_ by his actual name can actually summon him, there's proof of that being the case) but when he doesn't want the man anywhere near him the man appears.

* * *

(2)

 **Midorima** took to being an older sibling with ease, whenever Fran needed to crash (sleep) somewhere the door was always open, whenever Fran needed a mother figure Midorima shared his own, whenever Fran needed a father (because _that_ man certainly wasn't going to act the part) to attend career day at his school Midorima graciously sacrificed the man whom had raised him (which was odd because what type of underworld organization school required to have parents attend career day?), and when Fran required anything at all Midorima made certain that Fran could have it . . . one way or another.

Akashi had nothing on Midorima, everyone always expected the underhanded or less than fair tactics from Akashi but never from Midorima. Especially from Midorima.

He was certainly not complaining.

Midorima's ruthlessness and deviousness was made clear when Fran came to him crying.

Which annoyed and angered Midorima, there would be blood for anyone who messed with Fran.

* * *

 **(3)**

 **See** the events that lead to Fran's unfortunate emotional state went something along the lines of this:

Fran had been innocently conversing with his master when out of nowhere he was attacked. Now the attack included some knives, several bullets, some sort of questionable substance, and fire.

Everything else will be left to the imagination.

Under normal circumstance, he'd would have expected to be attacked by some stupid _trash_. However, what type of trash attacks at a Vongola Ball? Anyone, worth their invitation wouldn't be so _moronic_ enough to attack in plain sight (poison being the exception).

Except that there was someone out there with little-to-no brain cells whom dared to attack a Vongola member. Worse, a _Varia_ member.

What made it infinitely worse was the fact that the trash that publicly attacked him was- she was, alright, he wasn't aware of who she was but it wasn't likely that her existence mattered anymore.

The fact that Fran wasn't aware as to who she was probably meant that she was an heiress from a no-name famiglia whom he didn't even remember being in the room.

Clearly, the Vongola was lowering their standards and whatever happened to being worth the invitation? Hello people waste of paper the trees wouldn't hold out much longer if this kept up.

Before he could even go for the kill he caught sight of Decimo. And remembered 'The Rule' or as Decimo himself had spelled it 'THE RULE'. Decimo could be very dramatic and hysterical.

In short, 'The Rule" was that the Varia were strictly on a whole "do not attack the guest" decree (and he'd been advised to stay quiet for the duration of the party). Which was stupid because they were Mafioso's, it's what they did!

So, he took a moment to examine for impending evidence of divine retribution and when that didn't happen he automatically looked at Tsuna, whom had given him a mournful slight shake of his head in response.

(In actuality, Tsuna had shaken his head so rapidly that he was in danger of it falling off, the young decimo hoped against hope that everything would be alright.)

For the first time ever, Fran and the young Decimo had a connection, where they silently communicated. An important questioned had been asked:

 **Or Version Two: Frans Translation in the Arts of Tsuna Silent Communication 2.5**

 _Fran: May I have this honor in destroying this miniature version of chucky, Decimo?_

 _Tsuna: Forgive me Fran but that spawn of trash must stay breathing another day. Think of what others would say!_

 _Fran: I won't take long, I promise. This nuisance was going to end dead either way._

 _Tsuna: This is true. But we cannot think of what a mess she'd make! The Stains!_

 _Fran: You have my word that everything will be returned to the natural order of things-_

 _Tsuna: You can't, It wont't, It mustn't. Or I'll send REBORN._

 _Fran: To punish her ~_

 _Tsuna: NO, to punish you. –Insert evil Tsuna smirk-_

 **Version One: Reality.**

 _Fran: May I have this honor in destroying this miniature version of chucky, Decimo?_

 _Tsuna: Heiii!_

 _Fran: I won't take long, I promise. This nuisance was going to end dead either way._

 _Tsuna: HEII!_

 _Fran: You have my word that everything will be returned to the natural order of things-_

 _Tsuna: You can't, It wont't, It mustn't. Or I'll send REBORN._

 _Fran: To punish her ~_

 _Tsuna: NO, to punish you. –Insert Tsuna hysterically flapping his arms around-_

With a sight, Fran gave in, reborn was just too . . . everything.

Unfortunately, when Fran was about to leave he noticed something crucial, something of relevance, something that would shake the foundations and would change Vongola. Permanently.

And end with the girl dead, can't forget that part.

His precious, one of a kind hat was utterly and completely destroyed (the mall had several for $15 tax included), ruined by several tares and blood.

And then it sunk in, a terrible realization: _Fran could not kill her nor maim her terribly_.

It was then that Fran did the unthinkable, the unimaginable, something so absurd that mafia history would contest these claims.

In plain sight of several hundreds of guest, and most importantly in front of his own famiglia, he cried.

Fran cried.

And proceeded to disappeared from sight. But not without inflicting upon all the guest in attendance a very minor hallucination.

If several of the guest suffered from a mild panic attack episode due to horrifying hallucination that somehow appeared before them, then Fran was long gone from the vicinity and couldn't be held accountable for those actions when several Mist where in attendance.

Within five minutes he was in front of Midorima crying his eyes out.

* * *

 **(4)**

 **Unfortunately** for the Vongola, they were about to learn never to upset Fran, or at the very least let him maim the object that was upsetting him.

And to never irreparably damage his frog styled hat.

That was _definitely_ going in the Vongola manual, right beside the chapters of rules and conducts for Vongola familia and personal and right bellow rule #10: "TEA MUST BE PRESENT AT ALL TIMES WHENEVER VONGOLA'S 10TH GENERATION CLOUD GUARDIAN IS IN RESIDENCE FAILURE TO ADHERE TO VONGOLA'S LAW WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE IRRADICATION."

Seriously, the Vongola had a serious case of drama queens, which was the reason as to the manuals 10,000s page chapter solely dedicated on the 'rules and conduct' not including other unofficial emergency rules that are best left unsaid until such a moment that its necessary to look upon them.

While on the subject, Vongola was now required to send potential allies and established allies a manual on how to prepare for a visit of the Vongola guardians, because _apparently_ five familias annihilation was a " _bit too much, don't you think?",_ Especially as it was done over not having grape candy in residence.

Because it was Tsuna's fault that other families could not handle a 1 hour conference with one of his guardians.

But let's not digress and focus upon the problem: The day after the disastrous ball and Fran's questionable whereabouts

* * *

 **(5)**

 **-Earlier in the Day-**

Today was day unlike any other. The day was beautiful. The sky was a perfect shade of cerulean with a few floating clouds. The sun was bright. The weather was just right, neither to hot nor to cold. The air had a distinct cleanliness about it.

However, Midorima didn't trust it.

Especially, when his Oha Asa horoscope warned him of the day to come. Luckily he was able to obtain his lucky item of the day: Aqua Tofana, a poison used largely in the seventeen hundreds, and supposedly undetectable. Not disclosing how he acquired such item, it truly was a strange item to carry, yet he did so, for Oha Asa never lied.

Today's horoscope carried a strange message, a message that could be persuaded to imply a more _permanent_ state of being, and the probable _compromising_ of his character.

If read correctly, it inferred a possible murder. By him. Midorima Shintaro.

To be honest, he had always believed that the first murder would be done by Akashi, not himself, but with two family members working careers of questionable means, he supposed his chances of possibly murdering someone increased exponentially.

Seriously, taking into account the existence of Verde, it became a matter of time.

For Midorima to murder someone . . . others might laugh it off, dismiss it entirely, but . . .

It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities to be truthful. He had been anticipating the demise of his biological father, he just hadn't foreseen the prospect of it being by-way of patricide. But somehow he instinctively knew it wasn't Verde. 'Compromising his character?' Verde compromised his character by being alive.

So, no, sadly Verde would live.

Today was just too deceivably perfect.

Arguably, one could say it was surreal. But one must remember, for Midorima certainly did, that beauty always masked something much more sinister.

* * *

 **(6)**

The duty of being the older brother was never complete.

For all that he complained about Fran, Midorima would never betray him, for his personality may be slightly twisted but Midorima himself had no room to talk. However, Fran was his brother, his younger sibling, his only sibling (hopefully) and that made Fran irreplaceable by all standards.

And never let it be said that Midorima had ever shied or faltered from duty or Family . . . not even to Verde. Mostly.

Fran was precious in his own unique way. People just needed to loosen up and appreciate Fran.

Back at the subject at hand, Midorima had to protect his sibling and he intended to succeed.

He just hoped that the next idiot whom decided to slander his brother in such a way, did so near his approximate vicinity it would save him time to annihilate that person in a more through fashion.

* * *

 **(7)**

The first thing that any sane individual with an agenda had to do was rather obvious: research the object in question.

Or at the very least Midorima assumed it would be that.

What he found was astonishing, seriously how in the world did Vongola accumulate the success it had was a real mystery. Financially speaking Vongola was a nightmare. It's very throughout intelligence department needed an overhaul immediately. And let's not even touch upon its external organizations, those, my god where the real nightmares.

If one where to focus upon the external adviser organization then, well in all honestly the leader of that department at best was incompetent and at worst was actively trying and succeeding at sabotaging Vongola.

Then there was the Varia, where Fran worked at, they were a financial ruin implosion waiting to happen. Don't get Midorima wrong, they were more than efficient in their numerous task, but by god did they had no sense of damage control? Just the bills for the countless property damage came in the millions.

Seriously, when Midorima got back home he was going to ensure that Fran was aware of financial accountability or at the very least be more economically aware.

For now, Midorima weapon of chioce: Economic Warfare.

 _Here I come my sweet money, just you wait,_ Midorima thought with a small smile on his face.

It was then that he remembered an object in his possession: The Aqua Tofana.

 _How interesting_.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Aqua Tofana Information:** _allkindsofhistory, /. "Aqua Tofana: slow-Poisoning and husband-Killing in 17th century Italy." A Blast From The Past, 3 Nov. 2016, /2015/04/06/aqua-tofana-slow-poisoning-and-husband-killing-in-17th-century-italy/._


End file.
